


shower you in love

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: there's a good chance hyungwon likes minhyuk, a lot.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	shower you in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mianllow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mianllow/gifts).



> i love you i hope you like it!!!
> 
> please let me know if you liked it or not!! <33

Minhyuk doesn’t suspect a thing when Hyungwon back-hugs him. It’s normal for his boyfriend to be clingy when he’s still waking up (which is a process even coffee can’t speed up), and he’s fallen asleep like this, back-hugging with heavy lids, countless times. Minhyuk wiggles a little to loosen the grip around his waist and he splashes some water on his face, to become more awake than he feels.

“Good morning,” he beams, wiping his face with a towel. Both of them are wearing loose t-shirts and boxers; Minhyuk’s is a little wet near the neck, while Hyungwon’s t-shirt has fresh coffee stains and drying water stains because of how messily he brushes. “Don’t fall asleep again, you have class in an hour.”

Hyungwon hums absently and presses himself closer— oh. Is that—

“Are you hard, Hyungwon-ah?” Minhyuk puts the towel back and turns around to find Hyungwon blushing a little, his ears red. He nods in response, and Minhyuk coos at him. “Why are you shy about it?”

It’s a stupid question but Minhyuk kind of wants to know. They’ve hooked up a handful of times even before they started dating, he doesn’t need to be shy about it — there’s literally nothing Minhyuk hasn’t seen or heard.

“I’m not shy.” Hyungwon mutters, but it’s so obvious he is.

“Of course not,” Minhyuk pinches the tip of his red ear, grinning smugly. “It’s just really cold this summer, huh?”

“I sometimes regret asking you out,” Hyungwon pouts, glaring at his boyfriend for a second. He presses Minhyuk against the sink, a hand snaking lower to grope at his butt. “The only pro of this relationship is getting to fuck you.”

“Really? Saving you from choosing morning classes is not a pro?” Minhyuk laughs, connecting their lips briefly. He takes those words with a grain of salt; the pro of the relationship changes everyday, since Hyungwon sucks at expressing his emotions unless they’re overwhelming him. “What about the fact that I’m literally your best friend and I know everything you like? Or that I know how you like to cuddle—”

“I guess.” Hyungwon mutters. He hooks a hand behind Minhyuk’s knee, pulling it upwards, and nudges him onto the sink — it won’t break if it’s Minhyuk, thank god — and kisses him again. He brings Minhyuk’s legs around his waist, stroking the tender inner thighs with his fingertips, breathing through his nose softly. The kiss is slow, like they have all the time in the world, and Minhyuk is doing that thing which makes Hyungwon weak in the knees.

His arms rest on Hyungwon’s shoulders, he’s absently smoothing Hyungwon’s bed hair, and every time their part to breathe properly, his eyes are on his boyfriend’s lips — looking at them like he can’t wait to kiss them again. It drives Hyungwon crazy, if he’s being honest. That look is so hot, and knowing exactly what Minhyuk is thinking is the cherry on the top.

He licks Minhyuk’s bottom lip when they kiss again, teasingly bites on it before he moves one hand near the sink for support, and sneaks the other under his boyfriend’s t-shirt, thumbing at his nipple.

Minhyuk gasps into his mouth, and grinds their hips together. “Fuck, do that again.”

“We should at least take a shower,” Hyungwon reminds before he repeats the motion, pinching a little this time and making Minhyuk shiver against him. “I have classes to attend, remember?”

They move away from the sink, and Minhyuk presses his boyfriend against the door, kissing him messily. “We can shower together to save time.”

Their kiss is more messy now — more desperate because of the lack of time. Minhyuk nestles his fingers into Hyungwon’s fluffy hair, tugging at it occasionally to tilt his head into a proper angle, and he doesn’t give his boyfriend any room to breathe. His kisses have always left Hyungwon dizzy and wanting more, wanting to feel the same breathlessness every single time, and his boyfriend never disappoints.

To return the favour of such great kisses, Hyungwon plays with Minhyuk’s nipples; pulling and pinching and caressing them sometimes. He feels the way his boyfriend shakes against him, so deeply affected because of his sensitive nipples, and because this kind of attention makes him happy — makes him feel like he’s being paid attention to, since literally nobody knows about his little kink.

“I’ll go get the condom and lube,” Hyungwon says, panting through his words, and drops his hands to Minhyuk’s ass, squeezing it one last time before he lets go. “Get in the shower?”

“Come back quick,” Minhyuk tells him, opening the door and nudging him out. “We need to fuck and take a shower.”

The dorm rooms are small; he’s complained about it a lot of times, but right now? Thank god they’re small. Hyungwon stumbles back into their bedroom ungracefully, he’s not ashamed of how he sprints to the closet, opens the first drawer, grabs a condom from their little collection, and finally dashes back into the bathroom. The shower is running already, but Minhyuk is adjusting it — one hand under the water, another working on the knobs.

“I’m back,” Hyungwon says, proud for some reason, and attaches himself to Minhyuk’s back again. Now, though, he brings his arm around his boyfriend’s body and massages his cock through the boxers. He rests his chin on Minhyuk’s shoulder, and mutters, “Can’t wait to fuck you.”

“Some patience, damn,” Minhyuk laughs, as if he isn’t grinding his ass against Hyungwon’s crotch. “Do you want it hot?”

“Medium’s fine,” Hyungwon mutters. “Have you ever done this before? A shower quickie? I haven’t.”

“Not that I remember.” Minhyuk shrugs. 

They step under the shower, getting their hair wet first, and stripping their boxers off . It might seem stupid to bring lube in the shower, but Minhyuk likes a lot of lube when it’s just fingers. He keeps his hand out of the shower’s stream and pours some lube on it, waits for it to warm a little before he asks Minhyuk to face the wall.

He circles the rim once, thrusting a finger in, and even before he’s pulled it back a little, Minhyuk leans his hands onto the shower wall and pushes his ass back. “Add another, I can take it.”

“Didn’t say you couldn’t,” Hyungwon mutters, and obliges. He fucks two fingers in without hesitation, pushing them three knuckles deep, and grins when he gets a low moan in response. “I was just trying to be considerate.”

“Thanks but we—” Another low moan, then he pushes back against the fingers. “We don’t have time.”

“We don’t.” Hyungwon agrees. He adds a third finger, and thrusts them in and out at a fast pace, which has Minhyuk moaning; jaw slack and rarely does his mouth close. He fucks Minhyuk with three fingers for a little while, before a whiny demand for his cock comes in.

“Some patience, damn,” He teases. “You like my dick so much?”

If Minhyuk has any protests against the teasing, they never come. Hyungwon’s cock is aligned against his hole and he slowly pushes it in, and both of them groan in sync when he bottoms out.

“Fucking finally.” Minhyuk mutters, and Hyungwon pulls at his nipple to retaliate.

Hyungwon fucks him fast and shallow, trying to get himself off and absently stroking Minhyuk’s cock. They really don’t have time, but Hyungwon tells him about what he  _ would have _ if they had time. Not before telling Minhyuk just how tight and hot he is, how wonderful it feels to fuck him like this.

“I’d keep your legs spread and watch your hole take my dick,” he says. Some part of him wants to make that a promise — it’d be so fucking hot, he would inevitably think about it later (have a mental image) and suffer from awkward public boners but it’d be so worth it. Even the thought of doing that is a turn on, actually doing it would be a thousand times better. “And I could play with your nipples longer, even suck on them and bite. I know you like that a lot, Minhyuk-ah.”

Minhyuk’s only response is another moan as he pushes back, meeting with Hyungwon’s thrusts.

There are so many things, as Hyungwon whispers them to Minhyuk, that he wants to make a promise of. He can feel his gut twisting, his orgasm is so close, and all the mental images of his own dirty talk has him shaking a little. Hyungwon really wants to help his boyfriend get off as well, but his brain has melted from the tight heat around his cock and from the dirty talk.

“I’m gonna cum soon,” he groans, fucking his boyfriend harder and faster. He tries to will his hand (which is wrapped around Minhyuk’s cock) to work, but it’s still difficult. “So soon, fuck.”

“Get me off too,” Minhyuk whines. “I would use my hand but they’re busy holding me up.”

Hyungwon slows down a little, in favour of jerking his boyfriend off, but something else comes to his mind. He removes his hand from his boyfriend’s dick, holding his waist instead, and fucks his cock deeper. “Beg for it.”

“W-what?” Minhyuk looks surprised. He turns around a little to look at Hyungwon, but all he gets is a kiss on his cheek before his head is turned back again.

Before he can repeat his words, Hyungwon tips over and cums with a loud moan of Minhyuk’s name. When he pulls his softening cock out, (tossing the used condom haphazardly into the dustbin) and turns Minhyuk around, he can’t help but laugh at how disappointed his boyfriend looks.

“You just look and sound so  _ pretty  _ when you beg,” Hyungwon says, kissing the sulk away. “Come on, I’ll get you off — can’t you just say ‘pretty please’?”

Minhyuk doesn’t open his mouth even a bit until his cock gets attention again. Hyungwon pulls him under the shower and starts pressing light kisses on his neck. “Come on, baby, beg for me?”

It takes a couple of tight strokes for Minhyuk to finally break. He always sounds pretty when he’s whining and begging, Hyungwon sometimes wonders how some people (Changkyun) can deny him anything.

“Please,” Minhyuk’s voice breaks a little, he holds onto Hyungwon’s shoulders and fucks into the tight fist. “Please get me off, Hyungwonnie.”

“That’s it,” he encourages, moving his hand faster. “A little more for me.”

“Pretty please,” Minhyuk grunts, then whines. “Do I have to say ‘pretty please, daddy’ for you to go faster?”

Hyungwon laughs softly. “I don’t know, try it.”

“Pretty please, daddy,” Minhyuk moans. “Please get me off, daddy.”

Fuck. Okay. Hyungwon pauses everything he’s doing, his face remains hiding against Minhyuk’s neck. He bites his bottom lip, thinks about how he’s getting hard again from this. Fuck, so he might be into this?

“Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk whines, rolling his hips and pouting. “You said you’d get me off.”

“Say that again.” He mutters.

Minhyuk sighs, but he doesn’t seem to be… judging in any way. Just a little annoyed that he isn’t getting what he was promised. “Please get me off, daddy.”

“Fuck,” Hyungwon takes a second to collect himself, and starts stroking Minhyuk’s cock again. Faster, this time. “I’m into that, for some reason.”

“Me calling you ‘daddy’?” Minhyuk asks absently. “Do you have a daddy kink, Hyungwonnie?”

“I don’t know,” he replies. “But I like it right now.”

“Then be a good daddy and make me cum,” Minhyuk purrs, giggling a little. “You promised to do that, didn’t you, daddy?”

“Yeah.” And Hyungwon doesn’t break it. He uses his other hand to play with Minhyuk’s nipples again, and he simultaneously sucks a hickey on his neck — all while thinking of Minhyuk calling him ‘daddy’.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so close,” Minhyuk whimpers, his eyes screwed shut with pleasure. “I’m so close, daddy, don’t stop, please don’t stop.”

“Cum for daddy.” Hyungwon whispers. Yup, he’s  _ so _ fucking into that. While he’s kind of weirded out that he’s finding out about this… kink(?) during a shower quickie, he’s glad it’s Minhyuk he is with. He feels safe around Minhyuk, especially with sex related things — if it were anyone else, Hyungwon is sure he would be freaked out by the realisation and left the other person hanging, just so he could figure out what the fuck he’s feeling.

Minhyuk cums on Hyungwon’s hand and some of it is immediately washed by the shower stream. Hyungwon brings his hand near his mouth, making sure Minhyuk is watching him closely, and licks the rest of the cum off his hand — swallowing all of it.

“Holy fucking shit, you’re a monster,” Minhyuk whispers, a smug grin on his face. “But that was hot.”

“We should shower now,” Hyungwon says. He pushes Minhyuk away a little, sticks out his tongue childishly. “I’ll do it first.”

“You said ‘we’ first, no take backs!” Minhyuk huffs and struggles his way under the shower. He tries to maintain an angry face but he ends up giggling with his boyfriend, taking turns squeezing out liquid from the body wash bottle. “But seriously, though, daddy kink?”

Hyungwon ducks his head a little, ears red yet again. He isn’t embarrassed about it— just shy this time. “I didn’t know.”

“Did I awaken something in you, Hyungwon-ah?”

“Hell no.” He replies. Minhyuk’s ego doesn’t need any more boosting, thank you very much.


End file.
